


Rain

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Justice is super gay, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Pre Joining, Pre-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Justice worries for Anders when he sits all night in the rain





	

Justice found him sitting in the rain again. Anders was always outside when it rained. He was outside whenever he had an excuse to be.   
  


Anders’ eyes were closed and his face turned to the sky. His hair was tied back so it wasn't sitting on his shoulders, but he was thoroughly soaked regardless. Anders looked at peace. It wouldn’t last, Justice knew, but he didn’t want to interrupt. Let Anders be at peace while it rained. Justice watched from the doorway, silent and scent masked by the rain. 

 

Anders was woken from his trance by the dinner bell. Justice slipped away quickly, before Anders could notice him watching.

 

Anders was alone at dinner again. Justice didn’t need food, so he used that time to train, but through the window he could see Anders at a table alone. It had been this way since the new conscripts showed up.

 

_ “They’re templars.” Anders had recognized even before the new wardens admit to it. “Look at how they hold a shield. Look at how they look at me.” _

 

_ “You are safe among the wardens.” Justice had said. “They have no legal right to take you to the Circle now.” _

 

_ “Like that would stop them” Anders had replied. _

 

Justice had to believe these new wardens  would accept Anders, and would not unjustly hurt him. Unjust men could not have survived the Joining. Justice was not so sure of this any longer.

 

It stopped raining by the time Anders left the dining hall. He went back to the barracks and put a plate of food on the floor for his cat. Justice followed, and was noticed this time. 

  
“Oh hey, Justice.” Anders smiled

 

Justice wondered how Anders managed to smile for him, even while he looked to be carrying a great weight on his shoulders.

 

Justice smiled back.

 

“You are still wet,” Justice observed. “You will get sick.”

 

Anders gave a  short laugh and shook his head, spraying water around him. Ser Pounce had come for food and mewled indignantly at the small shower.

 

“I love it when it rains.”

  
“So you’ve said. Also when it snows, or there’s wind, or any weather at all, especially any kind that could get you sick after being out for extended periods of time.

 

Anders pulled the tie from his hair and wrung it out. 

 

“I just need to take it in while I have the chance.”

 

“Anders…”

 

“Before the sky’s blocked out by the same four walls again.” His voice shook.

 

“Anders.” Justice took his shoulders, firm but comforting. “They are not templars here. They are wardens, you are a warden. However incorrectly they feel for mages they cannot take you back to the Circle.” 

 

Anders laughed bitterly. Justice feared tears would join the rain still on his face.

 

“How can you be so deluded, Justice?” Anders said, with a harshness Justice had never heard from him before. “It doesn’t matter if they have the right, or if I’m perfectly behaved, or if I’m actually doing good here, or if I had friends here, or if the fire was only an accident--” His voice cracked and he shook his head.

 

“That won’t stop them. I’m a mage, that’s a crime already. That’s all the reason they need to do whatever they want.” Anders sank to the floor and pulled Ser Pounce into his lap, burying his face in the cat’s fur.

 

Justice had not understood the pet at first. He used to think Anders was trapping the creature in servitude, but now he saw Ser Pounce was happy to be at Anders’ side, and Anders needed the cat. 

 

Especially now.

 

“I will not let them take you.” Justice said, kneeling down to be beside Anders. “I would kill them all first. You will not go back to the Circle.”

 

Justice said it with such confidence. Anders leaned against him, not even minding the smell of Justice’s rotting body.

 

“I thought I finally found a family here. But the Commander left, Nate was sent off to Maker knows where in the Deep Road, Sigrun and Velanna are on expeditions… and now templars are here. I’ll never be free, Justice.”

 

“You will.” Justice wrapped his arms around the mage. “You will be free if I must tear down every Circle myself.”

 

Anders chuckled and looked up at Justice. 

 

“I could kiss you if you weren’t a corpse.”

 

“What is it Nathaniel says? Raincheck?”

 

Anders laughed so loud it startled the cat. Justice thought it was a song even more beautiful than the Fade.

 

“Raincheck.” Anders agreed, “Fitting, huh?” He grinned and gestured out the window, where it had started to rain again.

 

Justice had come to learn Anders had… unique humor.

 

“Are you going out again?”

 

“I have to.” He handed Justice the cat and went to sit in the rain once more. Justice pet Ser Pounce idly and watched Anders find his peace again.

  
Anders had a fever the next morning, but Justice did not think even that would keep him inside for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
